Como si fuera cierto
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Maka sobre un terrible accidente automovilistico y queda en coma, pero su espíritu se aparece solo a cierto peliblanco tornando su vida de cabeza (si es que su vida podía ponerse peor) "- pues... Una chica fantasma se aparecio en mi departamento gritando porque tenia toda su vagilla sucia y no tenia idea de nada"
1. Chapter 1

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

Maka Albarn era una mujer resuelta. Es maestra, tiene un lindo departamento, visita a su madre de vez en cuando y desayuna con su padre por lo menos una vez por semana. Toda su vida está abocada a la educación. Haciendo cursos, capacitaciones, etc. Ser maestra es su vida, ni siquiera había espacio para el amor.

-¡Tsubaki! Hola, por favor dime que estás en casa - Maka conducía por las calles tranquilas de Death City. Había salido hace poco del trabajo y le habían dado una gran noticia- excelente, voy para allá, nos vemos -colgó el teléfono y giro en la esquina.

Tsubaki era su amiga desde la infancia, siempre era la primera en enterarse de los logros de Maka y viceversa. Esta no seria la escepcion. Ahora no se veían tan seguido y que la pelinegra se había ido a vivir con su novio, Black Star -que conocían de la secundaria-, y tenían un pequeño de 4 años, Masamune.

La rubia no podía sentirse mas feliz, habían aceptado su solicitud de trabajo para la universidad de la ciudad. Por lo que apenas terminara el año escolar renunciaría a su trabajo en la preparatoria y diría adiós a los adolescentes hormonales que tanto cariño les tenía.

Unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino, un camión se pasó una luz roja y de repente todo se volvió negro para Maka.

Su padre fue el primero en llegar al hospital y recibir la fatídica noticia; su pequeña Maka había caído en un profundo coma del que no estaban seguros si despertaría, solo les quedaba esperar. Spirit casi se deja caer abatido, pero en cuanto supo que su ex esposa no viajaría para comprobar el estado de su hija, recargo fuerzas y decidió que tendría que ser fuerte por ambos.

Los primeros días siempre había alguien acompañando a la rubia, sus alumnos, su padre, Tsubaki y Masamune, incluso Black Star pasó algunas horas con ella, pero al cabo de un mes las visitas se volvieron esporádicas y solo el pelirrojo y Tsubaki la visitaban a diario para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, pero no había cambios. Parecía que estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño del que no despertará jamás.

Cuando se cumplió un mes y medio, Spirit decidió rentar el departamento de su hija. Le gustara o no, necesitaba cubrir parte de los gastos y esa era una forma sencilla, así no tendría que viajar y luego de hacer todos los arreglos, dejo todo en manos de una agencia.

 **Gente hermosa! Nuevo fic, supongo que por el título ya habrán deducido sobre que trata.**

 **Mi hermana y mi novio dicen que ya no tengo imaginacion x.x pero no podía simplemente quedarme con la idea en la cabeza jajaja**

 **Espero que les guste, este solo es el prólogo y el fic ya esta terminado, pero si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia algo se podrá hacer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

Este era el quinto departamento que Soul visitaba en la semana ¡Y solo estaban a miércoles! La mujer de la agencia había ignorado por completo sus especificaciones y le mostraba cada lugar más estrambótico que el anterior. El solo buscaba un pequeño departamento amoblado donde entrara su ropa y su piano, que tampoco era "tan" grande. Con que tuviera espacio para el y el piano, le bastaba. Había viajado desde el otro lado del país huyendo de una ruptura amorosa que quería olvidar… Y según él, y su amigo Black Star, la mejor opción era refugiarse en esa ciudad ubicada en medio del desierto llamada Death City.

-Oiga ¿No tendrá un nido de ratas cualquiera? Estoy harto de todos esos lugares con muebles extraños -se quejó una vez más el hombre mientras salían de otro edificio.

\- Señor Evans, usted me pide que meta un piano en un "nido de ratas", no me pida que haga milagros -reprocho la mujer.

\- Tampoco es tan grande -gruño metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Qué hay de ese piso? -pregunto señalando el departamento del último piso que estaba en frente.

\- No creo que sea conveniente para usted, renuevan contrato mensualmente -contesto aburrida.

\- Ya decidiré yo si es conveniente o no -le dijo a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- Subamos entonces.

Una vez arriba, el peliblanco quedó maravillado. Tenía una vista estupenda, muebles absolutamente normales y una habitación extra bastante amplia.

-Me gusta el sofá -comentó al aire mientras se sentaba y la mujer rodaba los ojos- me lo quedo.

Y así, Soul Evans se instaló rápidamente en su autodenominado "nido de ratas", tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pasaba sus días durmiendo hasta tarde, tomando infinitas copas de vino, comiendo comida chatarra y jugando vídeo juegos hasta el amanecer. Algo así como unas vacaciones sin fecha de término. Todo fue paz hasta que un día tuvo un inusual encuentro.

-¡No puedo creer que toda mi vajilla esté sucia! -se escuchó un grito de mujer desde la cocina.

\- ¿Que? -pregunto al aire- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -grito pausando la consola y yendo raudo a la cocina.

\- ¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa? -pregunto colérica una rubia de brazos cruzados y echando humo por las orejas.

\- ¿Tu casa? Mi casa, preciosa -dijo frunciendo el ceño- pague tres meses por adelantado - no muy convencido y aún un poco confundido.

\- No, debes estar en un error. Esta es mi casa, yo vivo aquí -relato un poco mas calma y como si le explicara a un niño.

\- ¿Como entraste aquí?

\- No me cambies el tema, y mejor dime como TU entraste aquí -exigió.

\- ¿No es obvio? Con mi llave -contestó con sarcasmo el hombre.

\- Esto se acabó, llamaré a la policía -dicho eso camino hacia la sala a tomar el teléfono.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras, tengo mi contrato!

\- ¡A la mierda tu contrato!

Soul fue a sentarse de mala gana al sofá. No podía ser posible ¿Cómo diablos había entrado esa mujer en su casa? Mejor llamaba a la agencia y preguntaba si la mujer que vivía ahí tenía algún trastorno mental o algo así.

-¡No puedo tomar el teléfono! -dijo la chica completamente fuera de sí.

\- ¿Que? -Soul tomo su móvil y se lo tendió, pero cuando intento tomarlo atravesó por completo- TE ATRAVESÓ ¡Eres un maldito fantasma!

\- ¡No soy un fantasma! Estoy viva pedazo de imbécil.

\- Atraviesa la pared.

\- No haré eso -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Solo intentarlo -con un suspiro, la rubia camino hacia la pared y cerró los ojos esperando chocar, pero solo sintió una pesadez y luego estaba en el otro cuarto- Cool.

\- Esto no es cool -dijo atravesando la puerta de vuelta- no recuerdo haber muerto, no puedo estar muerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -el hombre se sentó en el sofá mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono.

\- Yo… No se ¡Pero esta es mi casa!

\- ¿Nisiquiera tu nombre? -marco un numero y espero. Mientras tanto el "fantasma" miraba por todos lados.

\- Eh… Maka.

\- No leíste de esa taza -dijo entre risas- ¿Bueno? Soy Soul Evans, rente hace poco un departamento en la calle principal -hablaba por teléfono, espero unos segundos- no, no tengo ningún problema, solo quería algunos datos sobre el dueño… Esta bien, comprendo. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto ansiosa.

\- Efectivamente el departamento es tuyo y tu apellido es Albarn, pero es tu padre el que lo pudo en venta -contó- ¿De dónde me suena tu nombre? -murmuró más para sí que para ser oído.

\- Ese hombre -gruño Maka.

Entre tanto, Soul tomo una chaqueta, billetera y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A donde crees que vas? -pregunto Maka indignada.

\- A comprar un libro de exorcismos -y sin mas, salio.

Mientras caminaba buscando una librería llamó a su amigo Black Star, culpa suya había sido terminar en Death City. Lo había convencido de que le haría bien cambiar de aires y entre charla y charla lo invitó a tomar unas cervezas por la noche en un bar cercano, después todo no se habían visto desde la llegada del peliblanco.

-Buenas -saludo un poco dudoso entrando a una extraña librería.

\- Forastero -saludo un muchacho con el pelo en una cola y lentes extraños. Le recordaba a un personaje de los X-Men.

\- Eh… Si, llegue hace poco a la ciudad -confirmó alzando una ceja.

\- Y no te irás pronto ¿Que buscas, Soul?

\- Algo sobre exorcismos o cómo deshacerte de un fantasma -contestó mirando todos- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿Importa? Yo soy Harvad. Cuentame ¿Que tipo de encuentro tuviste? -pregunto escrutandolo.

\- Pues… Una chica nada cool apareció en mi departamento gritándome por tener toda la vajilla sucia.

\- Deuda pendiente -sentenció perdiéndose entre los estantes.

\- ¿Deuda pendiente? Si sabes tanto mejor podrías ayudarme… Eh… Harvard -derrepente el hombre apareció a sus espaldas causándole un sobresalto.

\- Es tu fantasma, viejo, no el mio. Pero esto te servirá -dijo entregándole un viejo y grueso libro.

\- ¿Cuanto te debo? -preguntó sacando la billetera.

\- Descuida, es un regalo. Suerte Soul Evans - y nuevamente se perdió entre los estantes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

El resto de la tarde el peliblanco se la paso hojeando el libro que le había regalado el tal Harvard, pero durante el resto del día, ni rastro de Maka.

-Tal vez… Estoy bebiendo mucho -murmuró mientras se bañaba para salir con Black- dejaré de beber… Solo un poco -dijo mientras salía de la ducha y limpiaba el espejo.

\- Deberías dejar de beber por completo -vio a Maka a través del reflejo del espejo solo por unos segundos dejando helado al hombre.

\- ¡No puede ser! -grito dando vueltas- esto debe ser una señal para regresar ¡Pero no regresare! -grito alzando un puño.

Completamente aterrorizado, terminó de vestirse y salió de copas. Quizá le faltaba socializar un poco más y dejar de sobrevivir a base de frituras, queso y vino.

-Eh Soul, te vez trastornado -comentó su peliazul amigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jarra.

\- Black, te contare algo, pero no vayas a decir que estoy loco o algo por el estilo.

\- Esta bn, tu Dios te escucha -dijo cerrando los ojos despreocupado.

\- Veo a un fantasma en mi casa -soltó así no más.

\- Pues Masamune dice que ve trolls en el jardín, pero el tiene 4 años y tu 30 más que el -comento aguantándose la risa.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Y tu un trastornado, pero igual te quiero -le sonrió- ¡Camarero! Otra ronda para mi amigo por favor.

Soul ni siquiera recordaba cómo llegó al departamento esa noche, pero si que recordaría esa mañana.

-¡Apestas a alcohol! -fue el grito que lo despertó acompañado de una hermosa resaca.

\- ¿Podrías callarte y largarte de mi vida intento de mujer fantasma?

\- Si sigues así, morirás joven -sentenció.

\- No me importa -contestó mientras se tapaba con toda la ropa.

\- Bien por ti, pero antes ayudame ¿Que decía tu estúpido libro?

\- Que tienes una deuda pendiente -contó medio dormido- tengo que ayudarte a saldarla y blablabla. Ahora déjame dormir un poco mas y cuando esté en condiciones pensare como ayudarte.

\- Esta bn -contesto resignada.

Opto por salir del cuarto y recorrió la casa. Era pequeña, pero acogedora y llena de libros, le encantaba leer. No era un lugar con muchos lujos, pero la vista era maravillosa, casi podía ver rodó Death City desde ahí. Decidió echar un vistazo en el otro cuarto, jamás lo utilizo ni para guardar cosas.

-Un piano -susurro para no despertar al otro. No tenia idea a que se dedicaba, pero de seguro era algo relacionado con la música. Ya luego lo ametrallaria con preguntas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -pregunto completamente perpleja.

\- Un cura -contestó como lo más obvio del mundo- el te exorcizara y descansarás en paz por el resto de la eternidad -dijo apuntandola- señor cura, justo aquí, está la fantasma. Porfavor haga lo suyo.

El hombre religioso asintió entucias y comenzó a rezar mientras lanzaba agua bendita.

-Esto no funciona.

\- Funcionara -replico Soul.

Pero no funciono. El piso de la sala solo quedó regado con medio litro de agua bendita y un cura frustrado. Luego llamó a un par de espiritistas asiáticas que encendieron velas, inciensos y ramas. Mientras, el peliblanco esperaba sentado en el sofá.

-Esto tampoco resultará -dijo Maka parada a su lado- solo se activará el detector de humo y mis libros se dañaran -y nada más decirlo, todo el departamento se mojo- te lo dije.

\- Arg ya callate plana.

Un par de horas mas tarde, llego un trío de cazafantasmas que creían que el espíritu estaba atrapado en la mesa de la cocina, cuando en realidad Maka miraba junto a Soul desde la puerta.

-Ya tenemos al espíritu, joven -habló uno de los ancianos.

\- No me diga -dijo con sarcasmo- pues yo aun la veo a mi lado y escucho su irritante voz.

Después de todo, igual tuvo que pagar por el servicio y como último recurso desesperado, fue a buscar a Harvard, el chico extraño de la tienda de libros.

-Y bien ¿Sientes algo? -pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Claro -dijo caminando por el lugar- es una chica, mandona e imponente.

\- Dime algo que no sepa -sonrió cansino.

\- Ella tiene razón, soul. No está muerta.

\- ¿No?

\- No, el único muerto aquí eres tu. Lo siento -dijo extendiendo su mano y con los dedos toco su pecho- la muerte misma emana desde aquí y marchita tu vitalidad.

\- ¡No estoy muerto!

\- Ah~ penas de amor -suspiro levantando los hombros- respeta a los muertos, chica. Al menos tu tienes salvación -Harvard se metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a largarse.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada más?

\- Nop -se alzo de hombros- suerte Soul Evans.

\- ¿Lo vez? Te dije que no estaba muerta -dijo Maka orgullosa y sentándose en el sofá.

\- Ok, ok tenias razón -dijo sentándose a su lado agotado- ¿Sabes? Googleare tu nombre a ver que sale, no se como no se me ocurrió antes.

\- ¡Exelente! -alabo arrimándose mas al peliblancos. Soul persibio un calor extraño, pero paso de eso.

\- Eres maestra -dijo con el seño fruncido- seguro eres una gruñona.

\- Seguro soy la mejor -se pavoneo.

\- Dice que trabajas en la secundaria que esta en el centro ¿Vamos a preguntar que saben? -de la nada, la rubia ya estaba esperando en la puerta.

\- ¿Que esperas? ¿Una invitacion? ¡Vamos! -dijo muy anima.

Cuando llegaron, los adolescentes ya estaban saliendonde clases y había una joven de cabellos castaños en la entrada despidiendo a los hormonales chicos.

-La recuerdo, se llama Jaquelin. Preguntarle por mi -pidió.

\- Buenas tardes -saludo el hombre alzando una mano.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Busca a algún alumno? -pregunto amablemente.

\- Eh… En realidad busco a una maestra -dijo desconfiando del recuerdo de Maka- ¿Maka Albarn?

\- Oh cielos ¿No lo sabes? -pregunto angustiada- Maka tubo un accidente hace tres meses, esta en coma en el hospital desde entonces.

\- Vaya -fue lo único que atino a decir.

\- ¿Eres su amigo?

\- Algo así, nos conocemos hace poco -contesto mirando a Maka y al mismo tiempo a la nada.

\- Me alegro, al menos tubo un amigo antes de todo esto -sonrió con pena- si me disculpas, debo entrar.

\- Adelante.

\- No sabia que la gente pensaba que estaba tan sola -soltó a la nada.

\- Parece que no solo los libros son suficientes ¿No? -la rubia no contesto, pero quedo pensativa- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

\- No creo estar preparada para verme media muerta -soltó monótonamente.

\- Podemos ir mañana, por ahora vayamos a casa.

Fue ahí cuando Soul comenzo a sentirse extraño. Nisiquiera al lugar donde creció lo había llamado "su casa" y mucho menos pensó que se sentiría a gusto junto a un extraño. Ni siquiera vivió con su ex novia y ahora se sentía bien viviendo con un ¿Fantasma? Era completamente absurdo. No le gustaba, pero no negaría que era linda y a pesar de su insoportable actitud, podía ser muy simpática. Por ejemplo cuando conversaba con el cuando no podía dormir o le recomendaba algún libro de su enorme biblioteca. Era una mujer interesante.

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Como si fuera cierto._**

-¿Es usted algún familiar directo? -preguntó la recepcionista del hospital a Soul.

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces lo siento mucho, si no es familiar y no está en la lista no puedo dejarlo pasar. Son órdenes dejadas por el padre -luego se volteo y siguió con sus asuntos.

\- Maldito Spirit ¿Como se le ocurre dejar esa estúpida orden? -gruñía Maka.

\- ¿Spirit es tu padre?

\- Si.

\- ¿Spirit Albarn es tu padre?

\- Si ¿Acaso lo conoces? -la rubia estaba confundida.

\- Por supuesto, tu padre es músico. Guitarrista ¿Verdad? Pues yo también soy músico, pianista, y eh tocado con él un par de veces -contó aún asombrado- ¡Con razón tu nombre me sonaba!

\- Pero nunca has tocado el piano que llevaste a casa -increpó.

\- Larga historia, ahora hay que esperar a tu papá -dicho y hecho, se sentó en la escalera del hospital.

\- Ya que tenemos que esperar… ¿Porque no me cuentas la historia? -pregunto tímida sentándose junto a él.

\- Está bien -dijo en un suspiro- como ya te dije, soy pianista. Toco todo tipo de música, pero mis composiciones son… Oscuras, a la gente no le gustan. La cosa es que en boston tenía una novia, Kim. Ella era tan hermosa, tierna, parecía la mujer perfecta.

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Le propuse matrimonio durante un concierto frente a mi familia, la suya y todo el público asistente. Me levante y se lo pedí desde el escenario -Soul se despeinó el cabello y se removió inquieto- me rechazo. Dijo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre y que solo estaba conmigo por interés. Yo realmente la amaba.

\- Cielos, eso es terrible -compadeció Maka.

\- Si, pero mi familia insistió en que me casara de todos modos y yo… Simplemente tomé mis cosas y vine aquí -nuevamente suspiro y cerró los ojos cansado- desde ese día no eh vuelto a tocar, ni escuchar musica ni nada. Y bueno, por eso conozco a tu padre, aveces tocamos jazz juntos.

\- Es su música favorita -dijo Maka sonriendo.

\- También la mía -contó el peliblancos.

\- Mira, ahí viene el idiota de mi padre -señaló la rubia la con boca torcida.

\- ¡Hey! Eres la adoración de ese idiota, solo sabe hablar de ti, tanto que pensé que eras una niña pequeña -Maka solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

\- Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, Soul Evans -saludo desde las escaleras.

\- A pasado algún tiempo ¿Como estas? -una vez juntos, los dos hombres se dieron un abrazo.

\- No tan bien como me gustaría ¿Supiste lo que le pasó a mi pequeña Maka? -pregunto abatido.

\- Me entere, es por eso que estoy aquí, pero la recepcionista no me dejo pasar -le contó mientras ambos entraban al hospital.

\- Bueno, es que después de unas semanas las visitas disminuyeron y ella no tiene muchos amigos -dijo levantándose de hombros.

\- Spirit, da la casualidad que… Yo rente el departamento de tu hija -contó tímidamente.

\- Al menos esta en buenas manos.

Camino a la habitación, ambos hablaron de cosas triviales como los conciertos y nuevos temas, hasta que el pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

-Eh aquí, mi Maka -la presentó- ¿Como estas hoy mi pequeña? Papá vino hoy con un amigo.

\- Te extraño, papá -susurro cerca de su oído sin que esté la sintiera.

\- Tenias razón, tu hija es hermosa -dijo con una sonrisa. Aun con la piel extremadamente pálida y los labios resecos, seguía viéndose linda.

\- No digas esas cosas -regalo la rubia.

\- Quieren desconectarla, sin soporte vital sólo viviría unas horas pero… -Spirit se estremeció.

\- Tu no quieres -concluyó Soul.

\- ¡Soul dile que no lo haga! No quiero morir.

\- Estoy seguro de que ella está luchando por despertar -lo consoló.

\- Yo creo lo mismo -el padre de Maka se sentó en la cama y sonriendo con nostalgia miro a Soul- cuando Maka despierte los presentare, estoy seguro de que quedarás encantado con ella. Lo único malo es que no sabe mucho de música, pero siempre esta dispuesta a aprender.

\- Spirit, vine aquí porque tengo algo que decirte sobre Maka -dijo Soul serio.

\- ¿Ya se conocían? -pregunto intrigado.

\- Después de rentar su departamento, ella se apareció como un espíritu y me persigue buscando la forma de regresar.

\- ¿Estas de broma? -pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja- porque no estoy para chistes.

\- ¡No! Es completamente cierto, de hecho ella está aquí -dijo un poco desesperado.

\- Ah… soul vete. Yo pensaba que eras un hombre más serio, pero… -Spirit se comenzó a levantar para echarlo.

\- No, espera -Soul buscó a Maka con la mirada y le habló- arg esto no es nada cool. Maka, dime algo que solo tu sepas de tu papá.

\- ¿Que? -pregunto atónita mientras Spirit perdía la paciencia- eh… Dile que se divorció porque mamá lo encontró teniendo una aventura con Stein.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Enserio fue por eso? -pregunto estupefacto.

\- Estoy esperando.

\- Eh… Maka dice que te divorciarse porque te atraparon teniendo una aventura con Stein -dijo un poco dudoso.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Se supone que ella no debía saber eso! -grito histérico.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- ¡No! Vete de aquí -grito sacándolo a empujones del cuarto.

\- ¡Maka te espero afuera!

Spirit regreso al lado del cuerpo de su hija y tomo asiento a su lado mientras tomaba cuidadosamente su mano. Siempre que la visitaba le hablaba, le contaba sobre sus ensayos, le tarareaba alguna canción que había compuesto para ella, pero hoy no había nada que decir. Lo que le había contado Soul lo tenia completamente perplejo.

Maka tampoco estaba mejor que el. Su padre parecía muy compuesto, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo mal que estaba, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de su niño interior. Necesitaba regresar.

-Por todos los cielos, papá tienes que creerle a Soul -hablaba mientras daba vueltas por la habitacion- necesito regresar ¡¿Como regreso?!

De pronto, se le ocurrió recostarse sobre ella misma. Por un momento se sintió pesada e intento levantarse, abrir los ojos, pero solo logro mover un poco los dedos de una mano y luego fue expulsada de sus propio cuerpo.

-¡Makita te moviste! -aulllo de pronto el pelirrojo y salio disparado a buscar una enfermera. Soul aprovechó para entrar.

\- ¿Te moviste? -pregunto entrando presuroso.

\- Algo así, me recoste sobre mi, pero algo me expulso -contó confundida.

\- Bueno, por ahora sera mejor que nos vayamos o Spirit me hechara con la policía -pero cuando paso al lado de la camilla rozo accidentalmente su mano.

\- Soul -el aludido la miro- sentí tu mano.

\- ¿Estas de broma? -Maka nego- veremos eso otro día, por ahora debemos irnos, por lo menos ahora sabemos donde estas y regresaremos en otro momento.

 **Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Ahora tendré menos tiempo para publicar porque encontré trabajo al fin, pero no abandonaré el fic**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Como si fuera cierto_**

Soul regreso agotado del hospital. No conocía mucho a Spirit, pero lo apreciaba y admiraba su música y talento. Y ahora lo creía un loco por hablar con el espíritu de su hija.

-¿Hay alguien mas que pueda creerte? -soltó al aire, pero nadie contestó. Estaba solo- Vaya.

Dio una vuelta por todo el departamento, sin entrar a la habitación del piano, hojeo los libros de Maka, sus cosas, se sentó en sofá y cerró los ojos. Era extraño no tenerla dando vueltas por todo el lugar, sentir su voz, su presencia. Habían sido unos días alocados, estaba completamente fuera de su rutina de auto compadecerse. Decidió darse una ducha e ir a dormir, tal vez Maka regresará en la mañana… De donde sea que estuviera.

Por la mañana, aún en pantalón de pijama, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el libro que le había regalado Harvard y seguir hojeando, buscando alguna forma de llamarla.

-Arg esto no es nada cool, mejor me tomo una cerveza y sigo durmiendo el resto del día -dijo a la nada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Nisiquiera se te ocurra! -y ahí estaba otra vez Maka con sus brazos en jarra y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vaya, miren quien se dignó a aparecer -la saludo con una sonrisa de tiburón y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Por ahí -contestó dándose la vuelta- y ponte algo encima.

\- Ah… Te molesta mi masculino torso -comenzó a regodearse- admirame preciosa, que es gratis y no todas tienen la fortuna de verme.

\- Mejor cuentame como te hiciste esa tremenda cicatriz.

\- Por eso digo que mejor me pongo algo encima -dijo mientras regresaba al cuarto- oye Maka -grito desde alla- ¿Hay alguien mas que pueda creerme que te apareces y atormentas mi vida?

\- Mucho mejor -dijo ella una vez que el peliblanco regreso- puede haber alguien… Una amiga.

\- ¿Recuerdas donde vive? ¿Algun numero? -mientras tanto Soul se preparaba algo para desayunar, la rubia no lo dejaba en paz si comía porquerías.

\- Se llama Tsubaki, vive por el centro. Podríamos ir hoy a su casa e intentar hablar con ella.

\- Esta bien, iremos al rato -contestó comenzando a comer.

\- Tiene un hijo pequeño que se llama Masamune, es un encanto, seguro te encantará -le comenzó a contar entusiasta.

\- ¿Masamune? Tengo un amigo que su hijo pequeño se llama igual -le comento.

\- Espera, ese amigo tuyo no será… ¿Black Star? -pregunto indecisa. No había mucha gente japonesa en Death City.

\- ¡Es Black Star! Joder, tenemos los mismo amigo -Soul solo atino a reirse- ¡Ja! El mundo es un pañuelo. Tsubaki es un encanto, seguro me creerá, solo debes decirme algo que ustedes sepan y ya está.

\- Bueno, ya viste como reacciono mi padre ¿Que te asegura que Tsubaki no se pondrá histérica? -preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Sere mas sutil? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

\- Tampoco es como si tuviéramos otra opción -dijo resignada.

\- Hoy ya no tengo nada más que hacer, así que me arreglo y nos vamos -avisó con una sonrisa ladeada y desapareció en la habitación.

\- Gracias, Soul -sonrió agradecida- jamás pensé que un completo desconocido me ayudaría y menos en este… Estado -dijo señalándose completa.

\- Tranquila, aunque diga que a tormentas mi vida, solo exajero -dijo el peliblancos sonriendo coqueto.

\- Si pudiera tocarte, te daría un abrazo -la rubia sonrió una vez más y se sentó en el sofá a esperar al otro.

\- Si pudiera tocarte… -susurró el peliblanco.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¡No! Tomaré una ducha -y rápidamente se metió al baño.

Una vez más Soul se sentía confundido. Maka era real, pero era intangible para él, probablemente no lo recordaría una vez que despertara y si es que lo hacía… No. Lo que sentía por Maka no era amor, no podía serlo. Era una completa locura ¿Hace cuanto la conocía? ¿Una semana? El no estaba falto de compañía femenina, había estado con mujeres desde que llegó a Death City. Sus pacíficas "vacaciones" ya se habían ido a la mierda y estaba metido hasta el fondo con el tema de Maka. Y como no era nada cool dejarla sola después de dar su palabra, y él era muy cool, la ayudaría hasta el final ¡Pero no se enamoraría! Luego de que regresara a su cuerpo, él se buscaría otro departamento y no la volvería a ver jamás… Pero ambos eran amigos de Tsubaki y Black Star y a veces tocaba con Spirit ¡Maldita sea! Tal vez tendría que irse de la ciudad, pero no quería, era un lugar cómodo y tranquilo en medio de la nada.

-Me dejaré llevar… Ya veremos como se dan las cosas, tal vez Maka y yo… Nah -siguió con su ducha tranquilamente.

\- ¿Estas listo? -pregunto la rubia cuando estaban parados frente a la puerta.

\- Por supuesto, alguien cool como yo siempre está listo -contestó mirándola de lado y provocándole un leve sonrojo.

\- No deberías ser tan egocéntrico -regaño con la nariz empinada.

\- Sabes que te encanta que sea así -le guiño un ojo y toco el timbre mientras la rubia le decía una sarta de cosas que él no se molestó en escuchar.

\- ¿Soul? ¿Eres tu? -una jovial Tsubaki abrió la puerta impresionada de ver a su amigo a esas horas de la mañana.

\- Hola, Tsubaki -saludo con una sonrisa- a pasado mucho ¿Que tal?

\- Muy bien, pasa por favor -la chica se hizo a un lado y Soul entró seguido de una invisible Maka.

\- Black me contó que has estado con algunos problemas y por eso no has podido visitarnos -le hablaba desde la cocina mientras servía algo de café.

\- Si, se me complicaron un poco las cosas cuando llegue, pero ya está casi todo solucionado -contó mirando a Maka- por cierto Tsubaki ¿Y Masamune? Solo eh tenido el honor de conocerlo por videollamada -comentó mientras recibía la taza de café.

\- ¡Es cierto! Debe estar por bajar -dijo señalando el segundo piso- y dime Soul ¿Que te trae por aquí tan temprano? Recuerdo que nunca despertabas antes del medio día -sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Enserio eres tan vago? -pregunto la rubia entre risas provocando una mala cara.

\- Yo… Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, es sobre tu amiga Maka -el rostro del peliblancos era seriedad absoluta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que paso con ella? -Soul asintió.

\- ¿Tio Tiburón? -preguntó indeciso un pequeño niño desde las escaleras.

\- ¡Masamune! Al fin nos conocemos en persona, hombresito -lo saludó revolviendo sus cabellos- ¿Quien diría que un hijo de Black solo tendría sus ojos y su cabello tieso?

\- No soy un hombresito, soy una estrella -corrigió entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

\- Esta bien, estrellita -le sonrió una vez más mostrándole su puntiaguda dentadura.

\- Cariño, ve a jugar a tu cuarto un momento, tengo que hablar cosas de adultos con Soul.

\- Esta bien mami, veré televisión un rato -y el pequeño niño subió corriendo las escaleras, pero regresó y se asomó apenas- ¡Hola tia Maka! Hoy también estas muy linda ¿Vienes a ver mis dibujos?

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y Tsubaki miró a su hijo consternada. Soul, en cambio miro a la rubia abriendo los ojos para que le contestara al niño.

-¡Por supuesto! Subo en un momento -contestó no muy convencida.

\- ¡Si!

\- Ah… Disculpa eso, Soul -la pelinegra se notaba apenada- Masamune aveces hace cosas… Extrañas, Black Star dice que es normal, pero…

\- Tsubaki, Maka si esta aquí.

\- ¿Que? -la mujer parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su alrededor- Maka está en el hospital, ni siquiera alcanzó a conocerte.

\- Yo… Sin saber nada rente su departamento y un día se apareció regalándome por tener toda la vajilla sucia y luego descubrimos que estaba en coma y… Mira, Spirit no me creyó y ya viste que Masamune la vio -Soul apoyó los codos en las rodillas y ocultó la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos- intentamos que regrese, pero no sabemos como.

\- Yo… No sé si puedo creerte, Soul -dijo suspirando- es mucho que procesar, necesito pensar.

\- Por favor, tu eres lista ¡Tienes que creerle! -gritaba la rubia dando vueltas por doquier- ¡Siempre creíste en estas cosas!

\- Calma -murmuró el peliblancos, más para Maka que para Tsubaki- podemos esperar. Mira, vendré mañana por la tarde.

\- Está bien -dijo un poco ida- entonces nos vemos.

\- ¡Mami! Dile a tia Maka que mejor le llevo mis dibujos al hospital.

Sin esperar respuesta, Soul se marchó. Al menos le había ido mejor que con Spirit y Tsubaki dejaba abierta la posibilidad de creerle.

 **Hermosos lectores! Deberías estar estudiando para las 4 pruebas de la otra semana… Pero aquí estoy dejándoles un nuevo capi jajajaja**

 **Aclarare que decidi que Spirit fuera músico haciendo honor al apellido, que si no sabían, es por Damon Albarn, el vocalista de blur.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

-Estoy perdida -dijo Maka una vez que llegaron al departamento.

\- No digas eso, de una u otra manera lograremos que regreses -contestó pasando a un lado de ella y "tocando" su hombro, pero lo atravesó como si no hubiera nada allí.

\- Ya no sentí tu mano, al principio podía percibirse, pero justo ahora no -la rubia se sentó en el sofá y suspiró cansada.

\- Tonterías -Soul la imito y se sentó a su lado- mañana vayamos al hospital y luego nos pasamos por casa de Black ¿Que tal si ahora vemos una película?

\- ¿Estas de broma? -Maka alzó una ceja- podrían desconectarme en cualquier momento y tu quieres ver una película.

\- Oye, alguien tan cool como yo jamás invitó a una chica a ver una pelicula, así que sientete honrada -Soul tomó el control remoto y comenzó a buscar algo interesante que ver.

\- Sol con una condición -dijo levantando un dedo y mirándolo con fingida inocencia.

\- ¿Cual? -pregunto de reojo.

\- Promete que cuando regrese me invitaras a ver una película de verdad.

\- Lo prometo -dijo sonriendo con sinceridad- te invitarle a cenar y luego veremos una película juntos. Con palomitas.

Soul no fue capaz de distinguir qué era ese sentimiento que nacía en su interior cada vez que la veía sonreír, sobre todo cuando la causa era él. Cuando la esperanza le daba un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Incluso le gustaba cuando lo regañaba por comer solo comida chatarra. Era algo tan efímero que alguien se preocupara de verdad por él, alguien tan cercano y lejano a la vez.

-¿En que te estas metiendo, Soul Evans? -se preguntaba mientras veían una comedia y se reían a más no poder.

Por la mañana ambos fueron al hospital y Maka intentó inútilmente recostarse sobre sí misma, pero descubrieron que solo cuando Soul tomaba su mano ella era capaz de sentirlo, pero su cuerpo seguía expulsándola, como sino quisiera que regresara. Soul tuvo que regresar antes por algunos problemas que tuvo por teléfono y la rubia decidió quedarse un rato mas, tal vez fuera su padre y así podría verlo un momento. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba hablar con él, sus desayunos cada fin de semana…

-¿Estas aquí, Maka? -pregunto el peliblanco una vez que regreso. Su hermano lo había llamado insistiendo en que regresara, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer ¿Maka lo habría logrado?... Nah, seguramente seguía en el hospital.

Pero cuando las horas pasaron y Maka no regreso, Soul decidió que no iría a casa de Tsubaki, tal vez sería mejor para la chica y pensaría con más calma si creerle o no. Saco una cerveza y cuando se iba a sentar a ver televisión, alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola, soy Blair tu vecina de enfrente -saludo una chica alta y de grandes pechos que vestía una escotada playera y unos minúsculos shorts- perdí mis llaves y necesito llamar a un cerrajero -entró contoneándose con sus largas piernas y le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

\- Soy Soul -se presentó cuando la mujer ya colgaba en teléfono.

\- Soooooul ¿No tendrás algo para beber? El cerrajero tardará. De paso podemos… Conocernos mejor -ronroneo caminando a gatas por el sofá y dejando a la vista sus atributos.

\- ¿Cerveza esta bien? -y esa fue la invitación para que Blair se pusiera muy cómoda en SU sofá.

Durante una hora y media Blair estuvo instalada en su casa hablando sobre mil cosas que a él no le interesaban. Relaciones abiertas, que ya no había buenos hombres, la falta de un par de masculinos brazos que la hicieran sentirse protegida.

-Soooul ¿Puedo usar tu baño? -pregunto estirándose en el sofá.

\- Por el pasillo, primera puerta -contestó aburrido.

\- ¡Vaya! Solo te bastaron un par de horas para meter a esa mujerzuela a la casa -de la nada, Maka apareció a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Maka! ¿Donde te habías metido? Te espere toda la tarde para ir a casa de Tsubaki -le reclamo molesto.

\- Me quede en el hospital ¡Es problema mio! Y sabes que, no es mi problema con quién te metes y con quien no -Maka cerró los ojos y levantó las manos en amago de rendirse.

\- Arg Maka, esto no es lo que parece ¡Ella sola se coló!

\- ¡Soooooooul! -llamó Blair desde la habitación- ¡Ven aquí! Quiero mostrarte algo.

\- ¿No es lo que creo? -pregunto alzando una ceja- entonces echaré un vistazo ¿No te importa, verdad? -Soul se mostró indiferente y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, él no estaba intentando nada con la voluptuosa vecina. Maka se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto, que hace poco había sido suyo, y miró a Soul de forma retadora, pero no hizo nada por detenerla, así que simplemente se inclinó y su cabeza atravesó la puerta- ¡Vaya! Está completamente desnuda sobre la cama -sacó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres echar un vistazo?

\- Maka, detente -Soul se revolvió el cabello y dio vueltas por la sala acongojado- Blair es guapa, pero no estoy interesado en ella.

\- ¿Porque tardas tanto, Soooul? -la mujer salió del cuarto solo con una toalla- yo solo quiero distraerte un poco. Siempre te escucho ¿Sabes? Hablando solo… Tan solitario, igual que yo -de pronto Blair dejó caer la toalla y quedó completamente desnuda frente a Soul y Maka.

\- Esto es demasiado para mi -dijo la rubia y salió al pequeño balcón cerrando las cortinas tras de sí.

\- ¡Maka! -el peliblanco se volteo enfadado, decidido a encarar a la mujer- Blair, es suficiente. Quiero que te vistas y salgas de mi casa, no estoy interesado en ti, estoy viendo a otra persona y no, no tienes oportunidad.

Unos minutos más tarde Soul salió al balcón para encontrar a Maka enfurruñada y murmurando cosas para sí misma.

-¿Tan rápido eres? -preguntó despectivamente.

\- No hicimos nada, le dije que se fuera -contestó con un suspiro.

\- Ah.

\- Le dije que me estaba viendo con alguien… Aunque bueno, no se si estar solamente así puede contarse como estar saliendo con alguien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Siento cosas por ti, Maka -dijo mirándola directo a los ojos y con completa decisión.

\- Esto jamas funcionara -lo miró con una sonrisa triste y suspiró un poco dolida.

\- No puedes estar segura de eso -le susurro muy cerca, pero sin tocarla.

\- Pero…

\- Pasa la noche conmigo, solo los dos, recostados.

Soul no espero la respuesta de Maka y simplemente se fue al cuarto, se quitó los zapatos, la polera y se recostó en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza… Y espero. Espero a que Maka decidiera ir con él.

La rubia estaba confundida. Tenía dificultades para recordar su vida antes del accidente, pero estaba segura de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con un hombre ¡Pero el ofrecimiento de Soul no podía contarse como tal! Primero que todo, Soul NO le gustaba. Y segundo, tampoco podían hacer nada en el estado en que se encontraba, pero… ¡No es como si quisiera hacer algo con él!

-Bueno, tranquilidad. Solo "dormirás" con él en la misma cama, nada más, tampoco puedes hacer nada -Maka lanzó un gran suspiro, tenía que relajarse, tal vez cuando ella regresara no recordaría nada.

Dio un par de pasos y llegó a la puerta de la habitación, no se molestó en tocar, simplemente atravesó la puerta y se encontró con el peliblanco recostado y mirándola con cara de suficiencia.

-Sabia que vendrias -dijo cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír- ninguna se resiste.

\- Arg maldito egocéntrico, mejor ponte algo -dijo mientras le lanzaba una camiseta.

\- Nah, me gusta asi.

La chica se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse y quedarse mirando el techo. Por inercia, Soul intentó tomar su mano, pero se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta que la atravesaba y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de costado. Maka lo imito.

-Nunca traje aquí a un hombre -le comentó la rubia- solo un par de veces vino Black a dejar a Masamune.

\- Pues… Yo una vez traje a un cura que no sabía exorcizar y un bibliotecario paranormal que dice que el muerto soy yo -le contesto entre risas.

\- Eso no cuenta -reclamo riendo también.

\- Te ves más linda cuando sonríes que cuando me regañas -el peliblanco estiró la mano y simuló que acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Por favor no digas esas cosas -susurro Maka como si el momento fuera a desaparecer si hablaba más fuerte.

Soul no apartaba la vista de ella, se la bebía con la mirada. A la mierda que fuera una locura, ni siquiera había recordado a Kim desde que apareció Maka, no sabía cómo, pero ella era lo que había estado esperando toda la vida. No importaba si se le iba la vida conquistando a la rubia una vez que regresara, porque todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Indeciso, levantó la mano esperando que la rubia posicionara la suya donde podría "sentirla" y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió un calor y un ligero cosquilleo con el que empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Soul despertó inmerso en una extraña calma con la que solo logró sonreír y buscar a Maka con la mirada, que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá, observándolo.

-Buenos días -saludó ella.

\- Buen día -saludo de vuelta- hoy deberíamos ir con Tsubaki.

\- Si -Maka se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- espero que te crea. Te espero en la sala.

 **Hola gente, siento mucho tardar tanto, pero los estudios me tienen tapada. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero les guste :D**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

-Soul -cuando Tsubaki abrió la puerta se encontró con un Soul sonriendo resignado- te esperaba ayer.

\- Tuvimos dificultades, pero ya está todo resuelto -contó.

\- ¿Tuvimos?

\- Maka y yo.

\- Respecto a eso… Mejor pasa, Black Star salió de compras con Masamume -le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

\- Entonces ¿Que decidiste? -fue directo al grano. No tomó asiento, se quedó de pie en la sala con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Según tu… ¿Ella está aquí? -el solo asintió y la pelinegra jugo nerviosa con sus manos- hable con Spirit y el no te cree una palabra.

\- Lo se, pensé que teníamos la suficiente confianza, pero ya lo ves.

\- Te conozco hace años, pero aun así es difícil creerte ¿Black Star sabe de esto? -preguntó con seriedad.

\- No, no lo sabe, le comente algo, pero se carcajeó en mi cara cuando le dije que veía un fantasma.

\- ¿Tienes alguna forma de probarme que es verdad?

Soul volteo a ver a Maka que estaba a su lado, esperando que le contara algo que solo ella y Tsubaki supieran. La rubia asintió.

-Tsubaki perdió la virginidad con su profesor de kendo, se llamaba Mifune y era 20 años mayor que ella. Dos semanas después conoció a Black y se acostó con él en la primera cita -le contó la rubia un poco avergonzada.

\- ¡¿Porque el idiota de Black no me contó eso?! -preguntó indignado.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Eh… Perdiste tu virginidad con tu profesor de kendo 20 años mayor, Mifune. Dos semanas después conociste a Black y se acostaron enseguida -dijo un poco avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?! Nisiquiera Black lo sabe.

\- Maka me lo acaba de decir… Justo ahora -el rostro de Tsubaki era un poema rosa incapaz de avergonzarse más.

\- No se si creerte, Soul -le contesto un poco apenada- pero si de verdad es real, tengo algo importante que decirte -tomó aire y lo miró apenada- el doctor Stein le recomendó a Spirit desconectarla y él… Lo está considerando.

\- ¡Soul no puedes permitir eso! Solo viviré unas horas ¡Tienes que hacer algo! -gritaba Maka desesperada.

\- ¡Ya se que tengo que hacer algo! -le gritó también desesperado, pero evitando hablarle de frente. Tsubaki lo miro un poco turbada- ¿Cuando planea hacerlo? No puede desconectarla -grito frustrado- y ni siquiera quiere escucharme ¡Mierda!

\- Primero que todo, tranquilizate -ordenó la pelinegra con autoridad- gritar no solucionara nada y Black debe estar por llegar, así que te calmas o te vas.

\- Yo… Ah, lo siento -se disculpó bajando la cabeza- es que… No quiero perderla -confesó ignorando el que Maka estuviera escuchando.

\- Diría que solo alguien que en verdad conoce a Maka diría eso -comentó con tristeza.

\- ¿Me creed ahora?

\- En parte -contestó cerrando los ojos.

Maka se sentía paralizada. Su padre estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, Soul la quería a su lado, ella tenía un millón de razones para seguir con vida… Planes, proyectos.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! ¿Dónde está la mujer del único y absoluto Dios de este mundo? -fue el grito que sacó a los tres del ambiente tenso, por lo bajo se escuchaban las risas de Masamune, que le daban mucha risa las auto alabanzas de su padre- ¿Soul?

\- Hola viejo -saludo sonriendo de lado.

\- Dijiste que estabas muy ocupado como para venir -lo encaró un poco molesto.

\- Si, pero… Digamos que necesito la ayuda de un Dios.

\- Hola tio tiburón -saludo el menor desde los hombros de su padre.

\- Hola pequeño.

\- Y… ¿Como para que necesitas un Dios? -Black bajó a su hijo y comenzó a escudriñar al peliblanco.

\- Una locura de amor.

\- ¡Solo espero que no se metan en problemas!

Fue lo último que escucharon de Tsubaki, ya que Black Star tomó a su amigo del brazo y fueron directo a la "locura".

-Cuéntame hermano ¿Cual es esa locura de amor? -preguntó una vez que iban en el auto del peliazul camino al hospital.

\- Si, Soul ¿Que quisiste decir con locura de amor?

\- Conocí una chica -comenzó a contarle- pero esta chica tuvo un accidente y ahora está en coma.

\- Que curioso, yo tengo una amiga que le sucedió lo mismo -reflexiona con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bueno, resulta que estoy completamente enamorado de esa chica -dijo mirando el retrovisor, donde Maka le devolvió la mirada desconcertada- pero su padre está a punto de desconectarla.

\- ¡No puedes enamorarte de mi! -grito Maka furiosa, pero Soul solo sonrio galante.

\- ¡A mi amiga también la quieren desconectar! -dijo Black sobresaltado.

\- Black aveces es muy idiota -soltó la rubia.

\- ¡Wau! Que loco ¿Verdad? -el peliblancos decidió seguirle el juego y que luego se llevará una sorpresa- bueno, de alguna forma, quiero intentar despertarla y si no… No se, secuestrarla.

\- ¡¿Que?! -se exalto la chica.

\- ¡Fantastico!

El resto del camino, ambos comenzaron a planear cómo colarse a la habitación y como llevársela en caso de que fuera necesario, todo bajo los reclamos de Maka, que solo Soul era capaz de escuchar.

-Bueno Spirit, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar -Spirit estaba en la habitación de Maka. La acababan de desconectar y Stein, su amigo y doctor de la familia, le contaba lo que sucedería ahora- poco a poco ella se debilitara, podría tardar un par de horas o un par de días, todo depende de cómo evolucione, pero te aseguro que no sufrirá - el pelirrojo solo asintió- lo lamento mucho, amigo. Cualquier cosa me llamas, hoy estaré de turno.

\- Gracias, Frank -luego se quedó solo. había sido una decisión difícil, pero todos los estudios aseguraban que Maka no despertará y él no quería que su pequeña adoración tuviera una vida como esa. Se auto convenció de que era mejor dejarla ir- sabes Makita, tu madre dijo que intentaría venir y también tus alumnos vendrán a despedirse. Masamune te ha dejado muchos dibujos, todo el mundo te extraña mucho. Pero cariño, esto es lo mejor.

Justo en ese momento Maka había entrado a la habitación y escucho lo que su padre le estaba contando.

-¡No puedo morir, papá! ¡NO! ESCUCHAME ALGUNA VEZ -mientras la rubia gritaba cada vez más fuerte, Spirit comenzó a sentirse ahogado y a sudar frío, la habitación se sentía cada vez más pequeña.

\- Ah Makita, necesito salir un momento, papá regresa en un momento -dijo caminando con dificultad y dejándola sola con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tan fácil fue hacerlo salir? -pregunto al aire mientras salía a buscar a Soul y Black Star.

\- Al fin vamos a conocer a tu enamorada -fue lo que dijo Black antes de entrar al cuarto- ¿Que? Pero si esta es Maka -dijo ya sin chiste y completamente serio.

\- Lo se.

\- ¿La conociste antes del accidente? Porque teníamos entendido que no -el peliazul le echó una mirada a la chica que dormía y suspiro- de hecho, esa vez que te invite a cenar también la invitamos a ella, el plan era presentarlos, pero ninguno de los dos llegó.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? ¿De todas formas nos íbamos a conocer? -ahora si que Soul se sentía eufórico, de verdad estaba destinado a conocer a Maka, así que su amor por ella no era tan descabellado.

\- Por supuesto, planeamos otro encuentro pero… Pasó lo del accidente -se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos- ¿Cuando la conociste?

\- Después del accidente -Black solo lo miro esperando respuesta- en departamento que rente es el de ella. Un día estaba viendo televisión y apareció reclamando porque estaba toda la vajilla sucia.

\- ¿Como un espíritu? ¡Osea que lo que me dijiste sobre el fantasma era real! -el peliazul era extravagante, pero no estaba seguro de que su amigo le hablara enserio esa vez.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Está aquí ahora?

\- Si.

\- ¿No estas de broma? -Soul negó con la cabeza- cielos… Y acaban de desconectarla, podría morir en cualquier momento ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- No se Black, me siento impotente ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda hacer, Maka? -pregunto al aire esperando respuesta.

\- Ahora lo entiendo -murmuró- esa era mi deuda pendiente, conocerte.

\- ¡Entonces no puedes morir! ¡No puedes! -en un arrebato de desesperación, el peliblanco se acercó a la camilla y se inclinó dispuesto a besarla.

\- ¿Que crees que haces? -justo en ese momento entró Spirit y el peliblanco quedó a medio camino- ¡¿Y que estás haciendo aquí?! Black Star no puedo creer que lo trajeras.

\- No puedes matar a Maka, ella despertara -y terminó por acortar la distancia.

\- Soul, puedo sentirte -dijo Maka impactada.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija! -grito Spirit hecho un loco.

\- Spirit calmate. Soul tiene razón, no puedes permitir que Maka muerte -intento calmarlo Black.

\- ¡Es mi hija, yo se lo que es bueno para ella!

En medio de la discusión, Maka sintió que se desvanecía, Soul comenzó a gritar como un loco. La chica lloraba, Black sujetaban al padre de su amiga y finalmente Maka se desvaneció y los latidos comenzaron a bajar hasta que la maquina solo lanzó un pitido.

-¡NOOOO! ¡MAKA! ¡MAKA! -Soul se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y solo entre cuatro enfermeros lograron soltarlo.

 **Al fin nuevo capi, quedo en lo mejor jojo**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

-¡NOO! Hagan algo por favor -el peliblancos estaba sujeto por cuatro enfermeros mientras Stein revisaba los signos vitales bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

\- No hay nada que hacer muchacho, es la ley de la vida -dijo el doctor con una cara terrible y sacándose el estetoscopio.

\- No -murmuró Soul- Maka no tenía que morir -Stein nuevamente iba a hablar, cuando la maquina nuevamente comenzó a pitiar y la rubia dio una bocanada de aire y abrió grande los ojos.

\- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! -todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie sabia que hacer o decir.

\- Mala… -murmuró Soul, estaba enfrentando su mayor miedo.

\- Soul -dijo Maka intentando sentarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Sabes quien es? -pregunto Black, perplejo.

\- No… -el peliblanco sintió que algo estaba a punto de quebrarse- no lo sé, creo que si.

\- Makita, no puedes conocerlo, jamás te lo presente ¡El dice que te le apareciste como un espíritu! -decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

\- Escuche todo el mundo -carraspeo Stein- esto es algo muy… Poco común. Necesito revisar a la paciente, así que todos fuera o serán viviseccionados.

Los tres hombres salieron al pasillo y se quedaron mirando las caras sin decir nada, hasta que Black dio un gruñido y se sacudió nervioso el cabello.

-Si me disculpan, voy a llamar a Tsubaki. Debe estar preocupada y querrá saber que la bella durmiente ya despertó -los dos hombres asintieron y el peliazul se marchó.

\- Decías la verdad -soltó de pronto el pelirrojo.

\- Te lo dije -resoplo Soul- pero tu, Spirit, eres igual de obstinado que Maka -refunfuño una vez más.

\- Supongo que lo siento, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que Maka es mi adoración ¿Cómo me iba a creer eso? -pregunto levantando los brazos- piensalo, es completamente descabellado.

\- Lo se, incluso yo creía que estaba alucinando -le reconoció.

Cuando Black Star regreso, se alegró de que ambos hombres ya se hubieran entendido y dio un largo discurso sobre que había sido gracias a su magnificencia. Tsubaki iría al hospital el día siguiente, pero dejaría a Masamune con la niñera, no quería que Maka se alterara. Y respecto a Maka, estuvo varias horas en revisión. Entraban y salían enfermeras y Stein no daba noticias. Ya todos se estaban poniendo nerviosos, la espera solo podía significar malas noticias.

-Spirit -finalmente el excéntrico doctor salió, sonriendo torcidamente- milagrosamente, Maka esta en perfectas condiciones… Y las enfermeras no me permitieron abrir su cráneo para investigar el porque, lastima.

\- Que alivio, siento que eh vuelto a la vida -dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro.

\- Eso me alegra mucho, en cualquier momento alguien te llevaba a la morgue con la cara que traías -bromeó el doctor- lo que no está tan perfectamente, es su memoria -esta vez miro a Soul.

\- ¿Que quiere decir? -pregunto el peliblanco.

\- Confunde sueños con la realidad -Soul estuvo a punto de protestar, pero una mirada de Black lo detuvo.

\- Frank ¿Puedo verla? -preguntó Spirit en un suspiro.

\- Adelante, pero el resto tendrá que esperar hasta mañana -dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana -se despidió Soul dándole una palmada en la espalda a Spirit.

\- Yo también me voy, por favor dale mis saludos a Maka -dijo Black.

Ambos amigos se fueron en dirección contraria que Stein y finalmente, Spirit entro.

-Hola Makita -saludo, sonriendo- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado.

\- Muy confundida, recuerdo muy poco sobre el accidente -le contó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Suponen que caíste en coma casi al instante -explicó.

\- Vaya -Maka hizo una larga pausa para ordenar sus ideas. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pero solo una era su prioridad en ese momento- papá ¿Tú conoces a Soul de alguna parte? -soltó finalmente.

\- Eh… Si, tocamos juntos debes en cuando, es un gran pianista -reconoció- pero jamás te hable de él.

\- Vaya… -dijo pensativa.

El resto del día Spirit se encargó de ponerla al día con las cosas que pasaron durante su coma y finalmente Maka volvió a dormir por la tarde. Despertar de entre los muertos era agotador.

Soul fue el primero en llegar al hospital esa mañana. El día había sido increíblemente aburrido sin Maka, ya era parte de su vida y la quería de vuelta.

Toco la puerta y entró lentamente.

-¿Buenos días? -preguntó antes de entrar por completo.

\- Buenos días, pasa por favor -la rubia se encontraba sentada con un montón de cartas sobre su regazo y Soul solo pudo mirarla extrañado- son de mis alumnos ¿Quién diría que querrían tanta a la maestra gruñona?

\- Me alegra mucho que allás despertado -le confeso mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Me alegra haber despertado a tiempo -le dijo con una sonrisa de alivio genuino- dime Soul ¿Es verdad lo que me contó Spirit? Sobre cómo nos conocimos -y ahí estaba nuevamente Maka y su manera directa de decir las cosas.

\- Si -fue su escueta respuesta.

\- ¿Solo si? -alzó una ceja, insatisfecha- pruébalo.

\- Tuviste que contarme secretos vergonzosos de otras personas para que me creyeran -le contesto entre risas. Sin duda, esa habían sido lo más divertido de su "experiencia"- el porqué del divorcio de sus padres y el amorío de Tsubaki con su maestro de kendo -la rubia solo se sonrojo.

\- Soul -la rubia se sentía extraña. Se sentía demasiado cómoda con ese desconocido y no podía terminar de creerse lo de su "aparición".

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías contarme todo lo que pasó? -el peliblancos guardó silencio ¿Y si Spirit se enteraba? Tal vez tendría que arriesgarse.

Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo desde su primer encuentro…

 **Nuevo cap!**

 **No quería hacerlas esperar mucho con el fin tan trágico del capitulo anterior**

 **Pero aquí empieza lo bueno!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

Cerca del medio día, Spirit llegó al hospital a ver a su hija. Se le había ido toda la mañana en trámites sobre Maka. Cuando entro a la habitación, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Mala estaban sentada, con una sonrisa radiante, conversando con Soul, que estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama. Del tiempo que conocía al peliblancos, jamás lo había visto sonreír tan auténticamente.

-Hola mi niña -saludo, feliz de verla tan bien- hola Soul.

\- ¡Hola papá! Justo Soul me estaba contando sobre las veces que han tocado juntos -contó la rubia.

\- Hola, Spirit -saludo entre entre risas el peliblanco- prometo que no le conté demasiadas cosas vergonzosas.

\- Ridiculizame frente a mi hija y estás muerto, Evans -dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo.

\- ¿Ella no vendrá? -pregunto Maka, refiriéndose a su madre.

\- Dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera -contesto esperando que no se lo tomara demasiado mal.

\- Si hubiera muerto vendría a visitar mi tumba -soltó desinteresadamente.

\- Hija -comenzó el pelirrojo.

\- Descuida papá, ya estoy acostumbrada -dijo suspirando- Soul dijo que Tsubaki y Black Star vendrían a verme hoy.

\- Masamune te extraña mucho -contó el peliblanco.

\- Si, deberían llegar dentro de un rato -al menos ellos podrían distraer a la rubia.

\- Bueno, te dejare con tu padre -dijo Soul levantándose- tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos.

\- ¿Regresaras a verme? -pregunto Maka, no quería parecer desesperada, pero quería volver a ver al peliblanco.

\- Por supuesto -dentro de lo que tenía que hacer, estaba buscar un nuevo departamento, contestar correos de su hermano y algunas cosas más. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a la rubia, finalmente se fue.

\- Estas muy interesada en Soul -comentó Spirit.

\- Creo que su historia es real -dijo suspirando- sabe cosas que sólo podría saber si se las conté yo ¿O acaso tu le contaste que mamá te dejó porque tuviste algo con Stein?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera tu deberías saber eso -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno, de todas formas me agrada y tarde o temprano los chicos nos presentan -le contó Maka.

\- ¿A si? -pregunto interesado.

\- Si, las dos veces que no acepte las invitaciones de Tsubaki, el tampoco aceptó -le contó.

\- Vaya… Las vueltas de la vida -dijo con aire pensativo- hablando de otra cosa, Stein dijo que pronto podrás ir a casa, al parecer no necesitarás rehabilitación.

\- Que alivio, ya no aguanto estar en este lugar sin hacer nada -en verdad se aburría mucho- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo mientras Soul encuentra otro lugar?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ah… Mi pequeña otra vez en casa ¿No es fantástico? -y Spirit comenzó con sus ensoñaciones provocando risas en su hija.

Por la tarde, Tsubaki y Black Star visitaron a Maka. El peliazul causó un gran alboroto por la dramática escena de su despertar y decía que había sido gracias a su magnífica presencia. Masamune no paraba de preguntarle por sus visitas a casa y Maka solo sonreía diciendo que cuando le dieran el alta lo visitaría otra vez. A la mañana siguiente, Stein le dio el alta.

El día anterior, Soul habían regresado al departamento y se había instalado a contestar los interminables correos de su hermano rogando que regresará pronto, que todos lo extrañaban y bla bla bla… Soul solo contesto uno desechando amablemente la petición del otro Evans y comenzó a buscar departamentos por internet, pero solo encontró la interminable lista de los que ya había visitado antes de encontrar el de Maka.

-Arg… Tal vez debería pedirle más tiempo a Maka -murmuró mientras se sentaba en el adorado sofá a ver televisión. De pronto, sonrió perversamente. Recordó que le debía una promesa a la rubia.

Se la pasaría bien.

Al día siguiente Tsubaki lo llamó temprano para contarle que Maka ya no estaba en el hospital y que como Spirit era reservado con su dirección, mejor le daba el número de teléfono de la rubia. La llamó un par de veces durante la semana… Hasta el día viernes.

-¿Hola? -contestó Maka el teléfono.

\- ¿Que tal? -saludo el peliblanco desde el otro lado.

\- Mucho mejor mejor ¿Y tu? -la rubia se había recuperado rápida y satisfactoriamente.

\- Buscando donde vivir -bromeo- sabes, echado en el sofá recordé una promesa que te hice.

\- Vaya, qué actividad más productiva.

\- Si, necesitaba vacaciones -se rió entre dientes- hablando sobre la promesa… -continuo- prometí invitarte a cenar y a ver una película si es que regresabas.

\- No me digas -dijo la rubia cantarinamente- ¿No será una muy ingeniosa artimaña para invitarme a salir?

\- Oh, Maka, alguien tan cool como yo no necesita trucos baratos para lograr salir con una chica linda -contesto galante, provocando que la mujer riera a carcajadas.

\- Esta bien, aceptare tu invitación ¿Está bien mañana? Hoy vendrá mi madre a cenar -contó con voz indescifrable.

\- Excelente, si me das la dirección de tu padre, paso por ti a las siete ¿Te parece? -Soul se preocupó por la visita de la madre de la rubia. Por lo poco que le había contado, ella la admiro mucho, pero el tiempo y descuido de la mujer mataron todas las ilusiones de la chica.

\- Claro, te envió un mensaje al rato.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana -se despidió el peliblanco- que tengas un buen día.

\- Que tengas un buen día también.

La llamada terminó y Soul no lograba sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Hace un par de días, poder salir con la Maka de carne y hueso, no era más que una simple ilusión, pero ahora podría estar siendo el inició de algo. Al parecer Harvard no estaba tan equivocado… Podría ser que no se fuera de Death City en mucho tiempo.

 **Buenas! El fic ya va llegando a su fin, pero se viene lo mejor!**

 **Desde siempre le EH tenido bronca a la mamá de Maka ¡¿Como tan desconsiderada?! Así que sera malvada en este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Y por comentar tambn ^^**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Como si fuera cierto**_

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Soul ya comenzaba a prepararse para su cita con Maka. Luego de darse una larga ducha, se miró en el espejo y sonrió con nostalgia, ya se había acostumbrado a las súbitas apariciones de Maka y a ratos se sentía un poco solo. Sin poder quitar la sonrisa del rostro, se fue a vestir.

-Mierda, Spirit vive al otro lado de la ciudad -se lamentaba mientras sacaba la motocicleta. Primero había pensado en que salieran en taxi, pero si Maka vivía tan lejos le saldría una fortuna, solo esperaba que la rubia no se le ocurriera usar vestido.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido nervioso al recoger a una chica. Todo iba perfecto hasta que tuvo que tocar el timbre del edificio ¡No había nada que temer! Conocía a Spirit hace bastante y Maka no era una adolescente, era toda una mujer.

-¿Te asustan las motos? -fue lo primero que pregunto en cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Como? -preguntó Maka aturdida.

\- Que si te asustan las motos -repitió con una media sonrisa.

\- Claro que no -contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Cool, porque vine en la mía.

\- ¡Evans! Mas te vale que no subas a mi hija a ese vehículo infernal -se escuchó desde el interior la voz del pelirrojo, pero Maka cerró la puerta rápidamente y jalo al peliblanco.

\- Mejor vámonos antes de que comience su espectáculo -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Esta chica es genial -susurro antes de seguirla.

Para suerte de Maka, llevaba pantalones. Soul la llevó a un restaurante común, para nada elegante. Un lugar muy agradable de ambiente propicio para conversar y pasar un buen rato.

-¿Entonces ya estas completamente recuperada? -preguntó una vez que la cena llegó.

\- Completamente, ya no hay nada que temer -afirmó la chica- pero mejor hablemos de algo más interesante.

\- ¿Como que? -preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

\- ¿Como fue que terminaste prometiéndome una cita? -preguntó divertida.

\- Ah… -el peliblanco se sorprendió por la pregunta, pensó que ya no tenia mas dudas sobre lo que paso mientras ella era un "Ente"- pues… Tu accediste a ver una película conmigo en el sofá a cambio de que cuando regresarás te invitaría a una cita de verdad.

\- Puede ser -dijo probando la cena- eso suena un poco a mi.

\- Ahora tu contestame a mi -reto el otro- ¿Como te fue con tu madre anoche?

\- Un asco -contesto cortante- no se si su preocupación es verdadera, si hubiera muerto se estaría lamentando en mi tumba para luego seguir con su vida -contó.

\- Lastima, no sabe de lo que se pierde -dijo Soul desde lo más profundo. Para él, estar con Maka era maravilloso.

\- ¿Que significa eso?

\- Me gusta mucho estar contigo -confesó sin bromas y mirándola a los ojos. La rubia se sonrojo y miro nerviosa hacia todas partes. Ni Siquiera le gustaba pensarlo, pero el la también le gustaba mucho estar con el.

\- Es mi turno de hacer una pregunta incómoda -intentó zafar.

\- Adelante.

\- Si no trabajas y no estudias ¿Qué haces en Death City? -Soul suspiro. Ya había hablado de eso con Maka antes, pero ella no lo recordaba.

\- Tenía una novia, Kim -contó- yo la amaba muchísimo y decidí pedirle matrimonio durante un concierto de piano.

\- Que romántico -dijo sonriendo.

\- Era la idea, que fuera romántico -dijo con voz indescifrable- estaban ambas familias, el público y se lo pedí desde el escenario dejando de lado mi fachada de chico cool, pero aun así ella me rechazo.

\- ¡Como en las películas! -dijo Maka un poco indignada.

\- See, dijo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre y que solo seguía conmigo porque era un buen negocio. Yo realmente la amaba.

\- Cielos, eso es terrible -compadeció la rubia tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

\- Lo es, aun así mis padres insistieron en que nos casaramos porque era una unión muy conveniente para ambas familias y que ya vendrían hijos legítimos -Soul se sentía mucho más tranquilo que la primera vez que se lo contó. Maka tomaba su mano, podía sentirla y el ya no sentía nada por Kim.

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Nada. Tome todas mis cosas y vine aquí como lo sugirió Black Star.

\- Y tampoco volviste a tocar, como me contaste en el hospital -le recordó.

\- Exacto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre conversaciones triviales y risas, hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

-¿Entonces vamos al cine o vemos una película en el departamento? -preguntó Maka directamente.

\- Departamento -susurro Soul en su oído antes de subir nuevamente a la moto.

Maka estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Si bien no era mucho de tener citas y no era de su total agrado, con el peliblanco era completamente diferente. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida y eso la hacía sentirse increíblemente cómoda, pero no era una tonta, ella sabía cómo terminaría la cita en el departamento y eso era lo que la inquietaba. No estaba segura si estaba preparada para eso. Hace mucho que no había estado con un hombre y Soul NO era cualquier hombre ¡santo cielo! Jamás le había tocado uno guapo y ahora sentía que se había sacado la lotería.

 **Al fin nuevo capi! Debo confesar que me entusiasme con el otro fic y deje botado este jejeje pero ya solo falta un capi!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Como si fuera cierto_**

-Por Dios, este lugar es un asco -dijo Maka en cuanto puso un pie en su departamento.

\- No está tan mal -dijo restándole importancia antes de que te aparecieras estaba peor… Yo estaba peor.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó mientras llevaba unos vasos sucios a la cocina.

\- ¡Maka, no limpies! -Soul le quito las cosas de las manos y comenzó a ordenar el mismo- ponte cómoda que yo ordeno un poco este desastre.

\- No evadas mi pregunta -reclamo tomando asiento en el sofá.

\- Durante algunas semanas sobreviví a base de comida chatarra, café y alcohol -confesó desde la cocina.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Claro, luego apareciste tu y rectificaste mi camino -bromeo.

\- Tu exageración compite con tu ego -lo molesto.

\- ¿Quieres palomitas? -preguntó asomándose desde la cocina.

\- Sip -dijo Maka sonriendo como una niña.

Soul había rentado un par de películas para que escogieran y se instalaron como un par de viejos amigos en el sofá, eso logró relajar a Maka y por un par de horas se olvidó de su temor. Soul no recordaba nunca haber hecho algo así con una chica, solo un par de arrumacos viendo televisión con Kim, pero a pesar de haber pasado solo unos meses, ya parecía un recuerdo muy lejano. Maka era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva aventura.

Por otro lado, Maka sentía que había renacido. La próxima semana retomará su puesto como profesora, pero sentía que ya nada era lo mismo. Su vida había comenzado de nuevo, ahora la disfrutaba, salía, se divertía, compartía con sus amigos. Se sentía realmente viva.

-¿Como la has pasado? -pregunto Soul dejando el recipiente de palomitas sobre la mesita.

\- Bien -contestó Maka recostandose en su hombro- es la primera vez que la pasó bien en una cita, generalmente siempre termino inventando alguna excusa para marcharme antes.

\- ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que nunca saliste con alguien tan cool como yo -se regodeo el hombre.

\- Te tienes demasiada fe -lo empujo la rubia.

\- Sabes que solo es un juego -le susurro al oído mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura.

\- Soul -murmuro Maka.

Pero el peliblanco ya se había acercado peligrosamente a su cuello y trazaba un camino de mineros besos hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Podía sentir el aliento de Maka contra sus labios y notaba el nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Había anhelado tanto poder besar esos labios, poder sentirla… Y ahora solo estaba a segundos de poder besarla. Cerrando los ojos, terminó con la distancia que los separaba, mientras ambos soltaban un suspiro de satisfacción como si lo hubieran estado esperando desde hace mas tiempo del que pensaban.

Suavemente la recostó sobre el sofá y cubrió su cuerpo con el propio recorriendo con sus manos el contorno de la rubia mientras saboreaba su boca como el más exquisito manjar.

-No puedo -murmuró Maka entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Porque no? -la voz del peliblanco se había tornado increíblemente ronca y sensual.

\- No soy así -contestó apenas recuperando el aliento y sin creerselo.

\- Ya no eres la Maka de antes -sin esperar respuesta, Soul la beso nuevamente y Maka pensó que jamás se había sentido así.

En ese apasionado beso sintió la desesperación de Soul al temer no verla nunca más, la alegría de haberla "recuperado", la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Esa noche Maka se sintió realmente amada, hermosa, una mujer plena y Soul descubrió lo que se sentía realmente hacer el amor con alguien que lo amaba de verdad, porque aunque la rubia no allá dicho una palabra al respecto, se podía percibir en cada caricia, cada suspiro, en la entrega que tuvieron el uno con el otro.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que ambos deseaban y el teléfono de Maka, que sonaba incesante desde hace una hora, los despertó de mala gana.

-¿Si? -contestó somnolienta, apenas asomando la cabeza por entre las sábanas.

\- ¡MAKA! -grito Spirit desde el otro lado de la línea, sobresaltando incluso al peliblancos.

\- No necesitas gritar.

\- ¿Donde estas? ¿Pasaste la noche con ese demonio profanador? ¡Los pianistas son los peores! Sobre todo los que tocan Jazz -murmuró lo último- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás secuestrada? ¿Necesitas que papi vaya a rescatarte? -la hostigó con preguntas sin fin.

\- Papá -Maka suspiro y comenzó a responder- estoy con Soul, no es un demonio ni un profanador, si me hizo y no me hizo algo no es de tu incumbencia y no, no necesito que vengas por mi, regresare en taxi.

\- Tenías a papá tan preocupado -comenzó a lloriquear el hombre- pense que ambos se habían matado en esa moto infernal.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar mejor cuando regrese? -no se compadeció de los lloriqueos de su padre- te quiero Spirit, nos vemos.

\- ¿Siempre es así? -pregunto Soul revolviéndose en la cama con pereza.

\- Si, pero después de los 16 dejó de ser agradable -sin decir nada, y acurrucandose de manera un tanto extraña, se dispusieron a dormir nuevamente… Pero el teléfono sonó otra vez. Ahora era el de Soul, quien quiera que lo llamara colgó, y llamó otra vez.

\- ¡No puede ser! -grito levantándose desnudo y buscando el bendito aparato que estaba en el living- ¡¿Que?!

\- ¡Viejo! Tsubaki y yo llevaremos a Masamune a jugar básquet, también invite a Kid ¿Lo recuerdas? Una vez fuimos de parranda los tres y tuvo que beber un número par de cervezas.

\- Black, arruinas la mañana más cool que he tenido en mucho tiempo -le contestó irritado.

\- ¡Cierto! Anoche saliste con Maka ¿Como fue todo tigre? -dijo con voz picara el peliazul.

\- Estupendo hasta que llamaste -dijo picoteando las palomitas que quedaron de la noche anterior.

\- ¡Tu Dios te interrumpió! -grito estruendosamente al darse cuenta al fin y simplemente corto.

\- Está loco -murmuró lanzando el teléfono al sofá y emprendiendo camino a la habitación otra vez… Cuando volvió a sonar.

\- Soul ¿Vendrán a jugar tu y Maka?

\- Vete a la mierda -esta vez fue Soul el que cortó.

Entró a la habitación y Maka seguía acurrucada bajo las sábanas. El peliblanco se metió otra vez a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, dejándose llevar por su aroma… Cuando el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-Juro que matare a Black Star y lo haré conocer al verdadero Dios -gruñó mientras se levantaba con violencia y destapaba a la rubia de paso.

\- ¡Tengo frío! -reclamo.

\- ¡No iré a tu estúpido juego Black! Ahora déjame en paz con Maka.

\- Black es tu amigo gritón ¿Verdad? -pregunto esta vez Wes desde el otro lado.

\- ¡Wes! Lo siento -se disculpó- pensé que era el estúpido simio que tengo como amigo.

\- ¿Y quien es Maka? -pregunto pícaramente esta vez.

\- Una chica realmente increíble -contestó con un suspiro.

\- Ah~ el amor -bromeó el mayor- ¿Como estas, hermano? Solo contestas mis correos con sarcásticas indirectas.

\- Desnudo y con una chica esperándome en la cama, no podría estar mejor -de inmediato escuchó la estridente risa de su hermano.

\- Me alegra mucho que te recuperarás tan rápido -dijo sinceramente- y menos mal que dejaste a Kim.

\- ¿Porque? -se extraño, sus padres la adoraban.

\- Esta realmente loca, intento abortar al bebe pensando que asi la perdonarias y luego pasó días fuera de casa rogando por hablar contigo -le conto- padre quería que regresarás para calmarla, pero finalmente la internaron.

\- Ni de broma regresare -sentenció- lo mio esta en Death City.

\- Con que ahí es donde Maka vive -siguió molestando.

\- Wes, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, pero tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer -le dijo con tono burlón- hablamos luego.

Apago el teléfono, no necesitaba más interrupciones, Maka lo esperaba en la habitación.

La rubia estaba sentada en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas, jugaba con sus manos y no levantó la vistas cuando el otro entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó acercándose más a ella.

\- ¿En que se supone que se transformará esto? -al fin lo miró a los ojos.

\- Si fuera por mi, me quedaría a tu lado por siempre -dijo- eres la chica más cool que he conocido -se sincero.

\- Seguro le dices eso a todas -lo empujo riendo.

\- No es cierto, incluso la forma en que te conocí fue asombrosa.

\- ¿Entonces? -insistió Maka.

\- Seamos novios, se mi novia -pidió susurrando al oído.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? -murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

\- Funcionara -dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

\- Esta bien -luego se fundieron en un apasionado beso lleno de amor y desesperación.

Por la acera, fuera del edificio, Harvard paseaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando de pronto se detuvo y se quitó los lentes que siempre usaba.

-Un corazón acaba de regresar del mundo de los muertos -murmuró sonriendo.

\- Pues espero que no sea mi esposo, llevo 15 hermosos años de viudez -dijo una anciana que pasaba junto a él.

 **Y se acabó el fic!**

 **Tenia ganas de extenderlo mas, pero creó que esta bn dejarlo hasta aquí. Intente lo mas posible no cambiar demaciado la personalidad de Soul, pero fue difícil, siento que me quedo un poco extraño, en fin.**

 **Le tome mucho cariño al fic, me acompaño en nuevos comienzos dificiles, me da penita terminarlo!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyendo y comentaron, son lo mejor!**

 **Muchos saludos y abrazos y chocolatitos (?)**

 **Onny.**


End file.
